


Logan, gay? It's more likely than you think..

by BlooBlu



Series: TFANSIS Bonus Chapters [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Boys In Love, Crying, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Life is hard for Logan, M/M, Past Relationship(s), okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlooBlu/pseuds/BlooBlu
Summary: Logan finds out gay marriage is legal and has a ton of feelings, basically.That's it, that's the whole show tonight folks.





	Logan, gay? It's more likely than you think..

Logan wouldn't say when the realization came to him, exactly. It was most likely several small observations made over an extended period of time that made him curious.  
1, Virgil had never seemed surprised in any way when he'd found out Logan's fiance was another man. 2, Neither Virgil's friends or their landlord had made any comments about two men moving in together. 3, Joan and their partner Talyn both publicly addressed themselves with gender neutral pronouns, which sparked no anger or confusion in crowds.  
Among other things, this lead Logan to ask:  
"Virgil, what are the current… public and governmental opinions on homosexuality?"

"What do you mean, Lo? Like do people still think it's a sin or whatever?"  
"That is a way to word it, I suppose."  
"Well, in America gay marriage is legal now, and it is in a lot of other places, too- and most people are cool with it, if not warming up to it. There's always going to be people who don't like it, I guess- but homophobia is pretty frowned upon in public places."  
"Homophobia?"  
"It's a word for people who don't agree with the queer community- probably how most people acted in your time, honestly. Just with more picket signs and less torches and pitchforks."  
A small laugh, between the two of them. Before Logan really understood what he was hearing. What it meant. And suddenly he couldn't stop himself- from laughing, and crying, and suddenly he couldn't breathe- (horrible, really, for his body and brain chemical composition to turn against him like this, absolutely unacceptable.)  
The very thing he had been most afraid of, ever since he was a young man - the terrifying experience of walking down streets, praying that no one could tell that, somehow, he was different. Different, in a way that made him and his love a target. These fears, they suddenly no longer mattered. After it was too late to protect the one who mattered most -  
Virgil held him, as he cried. It wasn't loud, now that he could control his own voice. More just a quiet acceptance, that, as you lose things great and small in life, they will be replaced with things that are often disproportionate in value. But this time, at least, he had gained something greater than what he had lost. (Eventually.) The scar, and the void were still there, but now he had things to focus on instead. Hope and reassurance, to replace love and promises that he couldn't keep.

Logan could be happy. He could… learn to be, again. With his new family.


End file.
